The present invention relates to an improved fluid control apparatus with particular application to the field of high pressure, positive displacement pumps, examples of which are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,079, 3,301,189, 3,372,647, 3,666,382, 3,792,939, 3,976,400 and 3,981,620.
Such pumps are useful in a number of fields, including chromatography, wherein it is desired to deliver fluids in a pulse-free, high pressure continuous flow stream. It is conventional in such arrangements to deliver the fluid by means of a reciprocating pump through valve and filter assemblies. The components of the valve and filter assemblies must be secured together in fluid tight fashion to insure not only that all liquid passing therethrough proceeds through the filter, but also that no leakage occurs under the high pumping pressures employed. In carrying out these objectives, prior art systems have incorporated seal arrangements which have restricted fluid flow and have required periodic adjustment by the operator to maintain their high pressure fluid integrity. Fluid control apparatus of the aforedescribed prior art type has also been used with pulse damper devices of various types to maintain fluid pressure in the system so that no major compliance or contracting of components downstream occurs during operation thereof. Such pulse damper mechanisms have been characterized by their relatively large size and the fact that they cannot readily be adjusted to accommodate different system pressures.